Occupant restraint devices are well known. One example of the occupant restraint devices includes a container having an opening, a lid covering the opening of the container, and an inflatable occupant restraint cushion within the container. The lid includes a portion rupturable by the occupant restraint cushion when the cushion inflates.
There is a demand for improve ruptuability of a lid of an occupant restraint device in order to provide smooth and well-directional deployment of the inflatable occupant restraint cushion when the cushion inflates.